


My heart's an open door...

by christinchen



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the prompt was: <i>secret meeting place</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart's an open door...

_'Meet me tonight.'_

That was all the text message said and that was all Jack Carter needed to know.  
Now he was standing inside the small wooden shack, looking outside the window, while waiting for his lover to show up.  
He smiled as he saw Nathan's black car pull into the muddy driveway, parking right next to his own car.

The shack was barely an hours drive from Eureka, far enough for them not to be accidentally discovered, but at the same time close enough to be back in town fast, if something came up.  
It was a security measure they took, after too many close calls, when people had accidentally almost walked into them making out.  
Jack had always thought that the sneaking around would be the hardest part in their relationship, well once they'd overcome that they hated each other, but surprisingly enough both hadn't been a problem.  
Once they were out of town, they ceased to be the town's sheriff and the director of research of Global Dynamics, as soon as they left Eureka and whatever differences they had there behind, they fell in love.  
It was as easy as that. Every other weekend or so they would come here and that was all that mattered to Jack. Those were the moments he cherished the most, that got him through all the days back in Eureka when he hated this man with everything he had.

“Hey,”, as the door opened Jack was pulled out of his thoughts.  
“Hey yourself,”, Nathan stepped into Jack's arms and their lips met in that first, soft kiss, that had Jack's knees go weak with want and his heart flutter with happiness.

With a low groan Jack pressed himself closer to Nathan's body, opening his mouth to invite Nathan's tongue.

“Hmmm, I missed you.”, Nathan murmured against Jack's lips and let himself be stripped out of the dark coat he had been wearing.

Jack gave a low moan, pulling the other man closer, flush against his body. He felt Nathan walk them backwards, his legs finally hitting the bed. Nathan was on top of him before he had time to register that they had laid down.

Nathan knew that the need, the lust had taken over his body. All thoughts of gentle and tender had flown from his mind. He _needed_ Jack, now.  
He had a moment of relief as he felt Jack make an impatient sound and thrust up against him, obviously feeling the same way.

“God, Nathan...”, the words, barely more than a breathless whisper. Still they had the effect of an impact on Nathan. His hand stared to shake as he desperately tried to get the Sheriff's uniform to open without actually ripping the buttons apart.  
Nathan pulled a few inches away from Jack, needing to see his face. The desire was clearly written across his lover's face. His eyes cramped shut to close out everything that wasn't the pleasure of Nathan's touch. His hands digging into Nathan's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.  
“Open your eyes”, a silent plea to see more, to see everything.

Jack felt Nathan hover over him. Felt his breath ghost over his face, fast and hot. When he opened his eyes, looked into the familiar bright green depths, pupils wide blown with desire. But Nathan's eyes were shining with more than just lust. Jack could see the affection, the love.  
“I love you”, he whispered, before pulling Nathan back down into a kiss.

As they shed their clothes, the desire and love stayed, but the urgency they had felt before was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nathan let his fingers lazily circle over the naked skin of Jack's shoulder. He felt oddly content with his lover asleep, curled to his side. He carefully place a kiss on his forehead and lost himself in his thoughts again.

Jack had once said to him, that there was a differences between them in Eureka and here, that they simply weren't the same people.  
And Nathan sometimes thought that it was true. If anyone who knew the way they behaved around each other in Eureka saw them here, they would think that they were different people. But knowing the scientists that worked at Global Dynamics, they would start shutting down all experiments that explored alternate timelines.

But for Nathan it wasn't as simple as that. He wasn't a different person here than he was in Eureka. He didn't stop loving Jack as soon as they left for Eureka again. For him it was just a matter of whether or not he could kiss the other man, take him into his arms.  
And as much as Nathan wanted to have this relationship, he had with Jack here, in Eureka too, he knew that there were so many things to be considered. And right now neither of them was ready to face them.

“What are you thinking about so hard?”, Jack's sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts again.  
“Nothing important”, he kissed Jack gently, tried to distract him from the topic. But Jack Carter didn't give in that easy: “You sure looked like it was”

When Nathan started to kiss his way down Jack's chest, he did give up. Not that it was forgotten, just pushed into the back of his mind to brood over later. And that Jack was sure he would. He had seen the look on Nathan's face, had noticed the way he didn't want him to think that something was wrong.  
Nathan did never talk about his feelings, even after being with each other for almost a year he had not even once told Jack that he loved him. Jack suspected that he did, hoped that he had read all the soft kisses and gentle looks right. Nevertheless in moments like this, when Nathan seemed so far away, thinking about god knew what, it left Jack wondering and doubting.

“I love you”, Jack murmured breathlessly, Nathan smiled and pulled Jack's shorts all the way down.  
 _'Please love me, too'_


End file.
